


【all卡】木葉GV男优专门培训学校

by RyoushiA



Category: Naruto, 火影
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyoushiA/pseuds/RyoushiA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是卡卡西在GV公司的故事。<br/>卡总受为主、偶尔卡攻，无节操多cp慎<br/>虽然大纲写好几年了，但依然是个缘更</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 面试

“您是否空有一副傲人的身材却无处展示？  
您是否对平淡无奇的恋爱生活充满了厌倦感？  
您是否还在为攒一部爱疯过着捉襟见肘的日子？  
这个暑假，刺激不断！木葉xx公司今秋大换血！不论身材样貌，只要你有独特的魅力以及展示自己的热情，皆可加入我们的选新活动。优胜者将获得木葉旗下专业培训学校的免费培训资格，培训后即可正式成为木葉旗下艺人。凡参加此次活动，皆可获得培训部拍摄部和门店部参观券中随机一张。更有机会直击拍摄现场哦！活动名额有限，仅限前500名，心动的你，请赶紧报名吧！  
木葉2025性福企画火热进行中！欢迎您的加入！”

一位十三四岁的金发女装少年正充满活力地四处派发传单。此刻已是薄暮时分，夜色无声息地侵袭着这个城市，少年清亮的嗓音穿透了街道，有几人被他可爱的装扮吸引得频频回头，最终却只匆匆留下了几缕模糊远去的残影。  
这时行人还并不算多。直到夜幕降临，炫目的灯光足以照亮这半个城市。火之国从来就不缺少光，无论是白天，抑或黑夜。鸣人这样想着。他喜欢光，那象征着爱和希望。让他不由得想起父亲干燥的手掌，轻揉他头发的时候，闭上眼睛也能感受到父亲目光里那满满的暖意。只是最近父亲忙起来了，已经有一个月左右没怎么回家吃饭，鸣人便琢磨着趁周末过来瞅瞅父亲平时工作的模样，哪想到父亲没见着反而被凶巴巴的大哥哥当作免费的劳动力使唤起来。  
“算了，就当是社会实践吧！反正也算是帮老爸做了宣传！哟西，最后一张！”鸣人眼尖地发现了不远处一位白发男子正向这边徐徐走来。  
夜晚的二丁目早已熙熙攘攘，霓虹灯光争相夺彩，闪烁不止。四处流光溢彩。小职员到大政客，各式各样的男女在这里迷醉着，癫狂着，都市人的丑陋一面在这里毕露无遗。而这个人则与周围歪曲的身肢、凌乱的步伐显得尤为不同。一件白色的熨得笔直的衬衫，恰到好处的勾勒出优美的线条，脚下不缓不急却坚定地迈向既定的方向。这样的人，看起来和这里的所有都格格不入。正当鸣人思考着对方来这里的缘由时、银发男子已经站在了他的面前。  
“咳、哈...啊，这位先生请问您对木葉...”鸣人不好意思地挠了挠头，正准备再继续说下去，却恰好看见男子的脸。  
要说的话，其实什么也看不到，来人带了个足以覆盖半张脸的白色大口罩，又留了盖住整片额头的碎刘海，整张脸便只露出一双深色的眼，不是特别有神的那种，而是慵懒、冰冷的视线。  
“介绍的话不必了，我是来应聘的。”男子低头冷冷看着只到他腰际的小孩子。  
鸣人慌忙手脚并用地解释，“啊...应聘的话请到8楼。”  
男子没再看他，转身径直走向电梯。

 

西谷町2丁目3番地9号，8楼。  
休息室里已坐了好几位年轻男子。但也只有两人比较突出罢了。  
这二人中，一人正把玩着室内的健身器材，浓眉浓发，瓜皮式的发型，似抹了不少发蜡，借着荧光灯的光线，颇为闪亮。  
另一人则在体型上更为强壮高大，约一米九的身材，蓄络腮胡，正倚在窗边抽烟，显得分外随和。  
没等多久，人便陆续到齐了。而校方考虑到面试的先后顺序对结果有微妙的影响力，为保障公平性，采取了抽签决定次序的方案。  
虽说此次活动名额是500人，但由于网络上的初选已刷掉近三分之二人数，复选选拔时间又放得较长，且每天分两次面试。那么共同参与面试的人便也不那么多了。所以不多久便有十来人陆续离开了，最终只剩下银发男子一人。  
“久等了，最后一位，畑鹿惊先生，请跟我来。”  
鹿惊踏进面试室，房间为标准的办公室布置，进门便直对着一台办公桌，桌边除了气定神闲地坐着的面试官，还有一位举着摄影器材的摄影师。  
金发碧眼的面试官看来年龄不过三十，非常富有感染力的地对他温柔笑了笑，“畑桑，请坐。”  
“谢谢。”鹿惊在刻意移置于办公桌前约三米的椅子上坐了下来，静候考官出题。  
“那么，畑桑，请问你来参加这次面试的目的是什么？”  
“为了能够在培训后正式进入木葉工作。”对上面试官的目光，鹿惊眼皮抬也没抬一下。  
“好的，为了考验你是否有在我公司工作的潜力，请现在脱下裤子”，金发面试官看着鹿惊，眼里略带笑意，

“自慰。”

 

鹿惊愣了一下。  
尽管来之前做足了相关的心理准备，却没曾想仅在第一次的面试里就得做这么耻度爆表的事。鹿惊迄今十七年的人生里，一直循规蹈矩，在校期间更一直作为风纪委员，专克那些不遵守规则的学生。现在要他做当着两个陌生人的面自慰这种事...  
虽然有点为难，他还是迅速的解开了皮带。  
就着坐姿褪下裤子，鹿惊立马就感觉到两人的时间都瞬间集中在了自己的下身，忽略掉两人赤裸的目光，隔着白色的三角内裤轻轻抚摸着底下沉睡的猎豹。鹿惊手指的灵活性是绝对不会差的，或许是由于有人注视难以集中，又或许是平时疏于自渎导致技术拙劣，一分钟之后，小豹子仍然软趴趴的，毫无一丝将要苏醒的意思。  
甚至能感觉到面试官的视线笑意更胜了，鹿惊闭上眼，再度将精神集中到身下那不能描述的部位。这时白色内裤已经被他褪开了，白嫩的性器也被他毫无章法的揉捏弄得微微泛红。看着始终不得要领的鹿惊，金发面试官示意摄影师摆好角度后便自己绕过桌子蹲在了鹿惊胯前。  
“畑桑，这样可是不行的哦”面试官一把包住了鹿惊闲置一旁的左手。实际上，鹿惊比面试官还要高上几厘米，所以手指也更长一点，于是面试官改为横握住鹿惊的手背，然后单掐住中指，将它送进了自己嘴里，轻轻舔吮着，不一会儿鹿惊的中指便被面试官的津液濡湿了，面试官注意到鹿惊表情渐渐不再冷冰冰的，目光似融化了一般，眼中盈满水色。  
不过还是个孩子而已。面试官在心里想着，下一步便抓着鹿惊的手探入了衣摆。衣摆下的肌肤一如自己的预判，光滑又充满了弹性，年轻美好的身体。面试官微微起身，驾轻就熟地在衬衣下探索着，接着便直击红心，一手把着鹿惊的手用他的拇指和食指轻轻掐住乳尖揉搓起来。另一只手跟也钻了进去，干燥的手掌温度比鹿惊更高一点，略微粗糙的薄茧附在手心，缓缓顺着肌理摩挲起来，始终不去抚慰被晾在一边的右乳。但不过一会，便能看见衬衫下若隐若现的凸起。面试官将左手滑到鹿惊后背扶住，换湿热的口腔凑上去，舌尖准确地抵住了鹿惊早已充血挺立的右乳尖，白衬衫立马濡湿一片，淡粉色的凸起形状被勾勒的清晰无比。鹿惊努力平复的呼吸节奏，瞬间变得更为急促起来。  
金发面试官轻笑着抽回双手，一把将衬衣捞了上去。厚薄适中的肌肉附在年轻的身体上，显得充满弹性和活力，两颗半熟的饱满果实果不其然在白皙的肌肤上坚挺着战栗着，染得周围的肌肤都浸上一层薄红，往下，则是狭长的肚脐，看来非常可爱，面试官抑制住了恨不得马上揉捏一番的冲动，而是准确地握住了更下方已经半勃起的东西。鹿惊的自渎可谓不得要领，面试官暂时放弃了让他自己摸索的想法，亲自给鹿惊上起了第一课。  
“要这样，”鹿惊注视着面试官埋在他腰腹间的金色发漩，他正一边极度专注地摆弄着他的下身一边详细的讲解着，“握住这里...上下撸动..”很快，在面试官熟稔的技巧下，下面也乖乖地挺得笔直。鹿惊在一波波快感的攻势下浑身发热、血液似乎都集中在下身那一点，面颊也红得发烫。自十二岁初次梦遗以来他还一直没尝试过这事儿，顶多就每月里有那么一两次半夜醒来换换内裤。  
“唔...嗯”，此刻的景况无疑是令人困窘的，尽管心里明白以在他之前面试的平均时间来看，面试官可能是故意对自己进行刁难。但这份工作是必须得到的。鹿惊唯有摒除杂念，将注意力都放在下身受爱抚的部位，此刻只想快点出来然后通过面试。  
一旦忽略其他心理压力细细感受起来，未经人事而尤为敏感的昂扬没两下就在面试官手心缴械投降，颤抖着吐出了黏腻的白浊。  
“平时很少自己来吧？这么浓。”面试官用拇指沥开粘在指间的粘稠，细细观察着。  
鹿惊没有回答，心里只想着总算是结束了。不由得松了口气。  
面试官则依旧保持着上一个姿势迟迟未动，倒是一直在旁默默拍摄的摄影师忙凑过来变换着角度给鹿惊来了几张特写。  
接过摄像机看了几张，面试官满意地点了点头，然后微笑着看向靠在椅背上努力匀着呼吸的鹿惊，“恭喜你，畑桑，面试通过了。”  
鹿惊对上那双极富感染力的水色眸子，脸上的红晕尚未减退，依旧面无表情的脸庞此刻白里透红，搭上湿润的目光显得尤为可口。  
“正式自我介绍一下，我是这里的校长。波风水门，同时将作为你接下来相当长一段时间内的导师，非常期待你的表现哦。  
另外，除了已经填好的基本信息外，为保障艺人们的隐私，公司里皆以艺名互称。你有想好合适的名字吗？”  
“卡卡西。”  
“好的，请下周一上午9点来学校，我们将开始正式的培训。”

接过水门体贴递来的纸巾，卡卡西开始做起清理的工作。摄影师识相地留出师生二人培养默契的空间，刚刚借工作离开了。  
“卡卡西君(^_^)”，水门看着默默清理的卡卡西，准备找两个话题和学生交流下感情。“感觉不是对这类工作特别感兴趣的孩子啊，怎么会想加入木葉工作呢？”  
“那是因为...”卡卡西正准备回答早已备好的措辞，这时门却“吧嗒”一声从外面打开了。  
“水门老师——”来人是个眼睛亮而有神的年轻男子，黑色的短发呈刺猬装撑起，额头上还箍着一副防风镜，声音低沉而沙哑，看起来非常像暴走族。见到屋内衣衫半褪的银发少年，他明显愣足了几秒钟。水门则立马对两人分别进行了介绍。  
“这位是我的另一位学生，带土，以后你们俩将有很多一起学习和互相帮助的机会，要好好培养感情哦(^_^)”  
两人意味深长地相视一眼，卡卡西边穿衣裤，边和带土互相应付了几句，接着拿好相关材料后便留下二人扬长而去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对了对了，卡卡西的年龄和形象的话，就请参照G.E.M暗部ver.代入吧。（这样说会不会不太好？）


	2. 入学

6点。  
天不过微亮，窗外便不时传来几阵子急促的脚步声。这城里虽满是沉溺软床的痴情男女 ，却也不乏为讨生活东奔西走的底层人群。  
鹿惊便是要和这群最早起的人一起追赶通向市中心的首班车。他早已整装待发，银色的发丝被梳得服服帖帖，剪裁合适的白衬衫熨得笔直，擦得锃亮的卡其色皮鞋也已系上两个端正的结。现在，就差烤吐司机的几片吐司了——那是他准备带去学校的午餐。  
乘这空挡，他已静静思索起这几天可能面对的窘境及应对方法。清隽的身姿为窗口透进的熹微晨光渲染着融为一体，却又让窗隙里钻进几声电瓶车的吵闹打破了这份静谧。  
接着，是指关节轻轻敲击玻璃的声音。  
鹿惊侧身看向窗户，不意外地，小木窗吱呀一声惨叫还未及消停，一个着迷彩服的男子已轻盈着地。  
“鹿惊前辈，我听说你......”来人正是鹿惊中学时的后辈兼旧友，一听说鹿惊拒绝了众多师兄弟挤破头也想争得的良差，便立马想方设法找来了这里。  
“您..为什么推掉了纲手老师的邀请...？”  
鹿惊毫不意外他有此一问，却不料他会这么快找来。男子眉目间掩不住的疲倦和透露着关切的语气，都让他十分动容。若非无奈，又怎会有人愿意辜负这样一份真挚的友谊呢？可唯有这份工作是绝对不能拿到台面上曝光的。  
“你累了，天藏。先在这儿睡上一会儿，我晚上回来。”  
为了找到突然失去踪迹的前辈，天藏确实好几夜没合眼了。此刻胸中虽有万千疑虑，可再度听到鹿惊坚定可靠的语句，他放下了心来。  
安置好疲倦的天藏，带上三两件随身物品，鹿惊便动身了。  
一番疾行后，总算赶上了首班地铁。幸得此时尚早，一眼望去偌长的车厢内只零散坐了几十来人。整齐的制服，随手摊开的报纸，不时晃动的腕表——都是些起早贪黑的上班族。  
却也有个不过七八岁的孩童，手上捧着已用铅笔写满预习笔记的课文默背起来。小小的书包静静躺在旁边空位上，面子上的图案已脱落得所剩无几。  
在物资丰厚，天然条件得天独厚的火国，这种家庭经济情况不太宽裕的孩子，实数罕见。更何况这还是个穿着科小制服的学生。  
火国虽在过去数个世纪最为繁盛，近百年却在科学发展上远落后于水土两国，直到新党执政方开始紧抓科学教育。全国4万多所学校自小学开始培养科学志趣，政府每年花费大笔支出用于送学生出国留学及请海外知名专家。更是设立了数所用于培养科学人才的专门学校，从学前教育到海外归来均由学校全权安排。  
鹿惊小学时也曾就读于此种专门学校。父亲的意愿，自是希望他成为科技人才，为发展国家科技实力做出贡献。他也不负父亲期待，在大多同龄幼童还沉迷于积木和拼图的时候，便已能自己设计实验，费心钻研小发明。那时父亲工作繁忙，时常不能着家，出生时便没了母亲的鹿惊自小就能照顾好自己，不让父亲操心。而父亲肯定的笑容让这平淡又充实的生活时时充满了光彩。  
只不过，这一切，在六年级从科小毕业的那一天，全部结束了。  
如今，他又在包里揣上一次入学证，开始了新的学习生涯。  
当鹿惊的手覆上合金制的门把手，就已经做好了再无退路的觉悟。

“卡卡西桑，竟然现在才到！太没干劲了！”  
向他打招呼的，正是几天前面试时遇到的浓眉青年，凯。  
卡卡西向他点了点头，便在已坐得七七八八的教室内找了个角落的位置独自坐下了。  
不过片刻，校长波风水门精神抖擞地开始了课程：“同学们好，我是木叶的校长水门。今天由我来为大家授课。在此之前我先介绍一下近期课程的主要内容。  
“第一周的主要目的之一，是了解木叶旗下各影业与风俗店及其中关系，以及旗下艺人涉及的具体工作范围。  
当然，更重要的是，作为高频度工伤的行业，我们需要清楚自己的身体结构，并且学习如何有效保护自己的身体，包括工作中的手段技巧，和日常的保养呵护……”

水门正非常认真地进行着讲解。卡卡西一边听着，一边本能地分出少许注意力打量着四周同届的学员。他现在正坐在后门边的角落里，室内动向尽收眼底。实际上，除了坐在第一排与老师积极互动的凯，其他人多少都有些心不在焉地敷衍着。想端这碗饭的，大都是些贪图享乐之人，旨在付出鲜少的努力而迅速获得大量的金钱。当然也不乏爱好此道，更甚者将其视为某种艺术的青年。

这时，一声突兀的开门声打破了沉闷的课堂氛围。

课堂已过去大半，带土才姗姗来迟。他身着一套布满铆钉的黑色紧身皮衣，手上的头盔还未放置妥当，竟直接带来了教室。看起来就像是刚经过一番苦追猛赶，才不至于完全错过了第一堂课。卡卡西却注意到，带土那刺猬般的头发在头盔的一路压迫后仍然分外有型，显然是来教室前特意整理过。  
那堆刺猬在门口扫视了一圈后，准确的将目标落定在角落的卡卡西身上，接着在众多视线的注视下不急不慢地绕过大半个教室，走到了卡卡西的面前。  
他将双手撑在卡卡西边上的空桌上，目光似群发的利箭般扎向他面部。而后者却未予回应，眼神始终平静的凝视着讲桌上的金发老师，像是已经全身心的投入课堂，以至于丝毫没能感知到这个男人的存在。  
带土显然被他的漠不关心给激怒了。  
“你这讨人厌的模样还真是一点没变呢，畑鹿惊。”带土怒及反笑，“上次在老师的办公室见到你，本想跟你这个老同学好好叙叙旧，你却一溜烟跑了。”  
正待带土准备出言讽刺一番，教室里却又突然安静了，讲台上的水门老师看向了正把目光死死钉在卡卡西身上，吸引了众多视线也浑然不觉的带土:“带土同学，你遇到什么困难了吗？”  
巧合的是，先前出门抽烟的彪壮汉子阿斯玛刚好在此时从后门走了过来。带土意识到卡卡西边上的恐怕就是这位同学的位置，只得向老师表示歉意后在他俩前一排坐了下来。

波风的讲解十分详尽，一上午的课程之后，众学员也算是基本了解了业内行情，并各自做了个大致的职业规划。  
午饭后的短休时间结束，波风水门即召集了众学员开始了第一堂实验课。  
卡卡西本是习惯独自用餐的，奈何招架不住热情似火的凯的主动纠缠，这便造就了不久后他们一同前往教室的温馨场面。当然看到同学之间这么快便建立感情和睦相处，作为校长的波风是十分欣慰的。  
波风在对学员们表达了对此事的感动与大力赞扬之后，便将众人徒步往上带了一楼。  
众人先前所在的8楼便是学校对外接待的场所和各种会议室了，而现在所处的9楼便是道具室、艺人的准备室和几间便于内景拍摄的卧室。为了保证艺人隐私，大楼的电梯是无法停靠9楼的，只能从8楼的秘间识别ID卡或指纹后打开内部的楼梯通道。  
9楼梯口侧对面便是盥洗室，亦是这堂课的教学地点。在此之前，他们已经去旁边的道具室取好了必需道具。  
为了便于影片可能需要的拍摄，尽管只够两人同时进行沐浴，盥洗室的空间却依然非常充裕。左侧是两个沐浴装置，用可以活动的帘子隔开，靠门边的一侧则是洗手池和一排牙膏牙刷，右侧则是保持恰当距离的挂上了十来条整洁的白色公用毛巾和部分艺人的私用毛巾，皆在挂杆上注明了用途或姓名。底部的矮架上则是标注了待清洗的字样，想必是使用后的公用毛巾暂放处。  
而一开始便吸引了众人注意力的便是正对门口的一只黑色皮质躺椅。这躺椅颇似洗发店的装置，却略有不同。一般来说，躺椅连接水池的一侧会有隆起的部分以符合颈部的生理曲线，这椅子却是另备了一个活动的矮枕，枕头两端同样以皮质包裹的固定金属条嵌入了躺椅两侧密布着等距分布的小孔的金属滑槽里，而水槽两侧则立了两个高出躺椅水平的高约10来公分的皮质板块，以类似的方式连接在躺椅侧面的滑槽上。  
“请大家现在外面等候一下。接下来我将和一位学员配合，做出两次清洗的示范。第一次将会有摄像机的拍摄，请大家在走道上通过监视器进行学习，这将有助于大家对清洗流程有个基本的了解。”双手拿着数只道具的水门看向众学员，“有没有愿意帮助老师的同学？”  
众人在听到水门的说话后方才注意到不知不觉跟在后方的两位摄像师和一位灯光师，却一时沉寂了。  
毕竟心思颇多且习惯被动的火国人很少做出自告奋勇这等引人注目的事情，更何况在场的大都是没有经验的新人，在这么多人面前暴露隐私怎么说来都是不好意思的事情。  
水门对这场景并不惊讶，顺势便邀请了他身侧的银发男子:“卡卡西桑，不知道你是否愿意和老师做个示范呢？”  
后者点了点头以示同意，几人便前后进入了盥洗室。  
在场的学员方松了一口气，只在监视器上看见面戴白色口罩的银发男子已经坐上了门对厕的黑色躺椅。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 百度了下GV拍摄相关，然而找不到什么信息，文里写的基本都是自己yy着胡诌的...  
> 本来已经弃了.....对我这种写文不超过5000字的小白来说难度太大了..加上上次写个接吻就把我羞耻了半天(脑子里yy起来倒是没有下限)....但最近不知为什么(/ω \\) 总之又决定写了。


End file.
